The Charade in the Sand
by Berubi
Summary: Gaara near snorted and shook his head. "I'm happy being single, Kankuro." "Right, but it's simple math: you add two happy single people together and that sums up to double the happiness." GaaraxOC KankuroxOC Set after Shippuden. Sorry, I'm sucktastic with summaries.
1. Chapter One: To Be Pestered

_A/N: Hey Everyone, I'm FINALLY BACK. After a very long school and lack-of-computer related hiatus, I'm back with a brand new story. Unfortunately for my other stories I had lost all the files related to them and I decided I couldn't really continue them with out my original plan files. So I sadly had to '86 them. Anyway, onto new and better, I'm writing my whole new GaaraXOC fic in the hopes of getting back into the community as well as keeping my new skills sharp. So without further ado, here's Chapter One of The Charade in the Sand_

* * *

 ** _Chapter One: To Be Pestered_**

* * *

"Headache again? It seems like that's happening more frequently." Kankuro remarked from the doorframe. The setting sun dramatically lit his leaning form as he beamed down on his younger brother. Gaara sighed in agreeance but spared him no glance. He continued to massage his temple as he signed off on a few minor contracts.

"Seriously, you're up to your nose in papers." Kankuro shifted his arms to a fold and straightened up.

"That's the usual." Gaara looked over to the next group, reports.

"When's the last time you've gone out?" Kankuro grimaced as he sniffed the stagnant air of the office.

"Out as in—?"

"Out as in left this office to do something fun?" Kankuro slid the window behind Gaara ajar.

Gaara glanced right, over to his tiny garden of cacti atop a short file cabinet. "I don't...remember—but, I go out. So there is no need for concern, Kankuro."

"Really?"

"Yes." he grumbled, stamping rejection on an appeal for a privatizing ownership of the village's public pools.

With the finesse of a five year old, Kankuro waltzed over to the cabinet and began to toy with the smoothest of the succulents in the collection. Fully aware of his brother's attempts at a ploy, Gaara continued to work while protectively monitoring his plants in his peripheries.

"You know," Kankuro began, flicking a fleshy leaf up and down, "…there is this pretty neat performance a couple of the other Jonin have been chatting about. I think we should go check it out?"

"Really?"

"Uhuh—" Kankuro lifted the plant in the soup can to further inspect it. "It's sounds kinda like your sorta thing…"

"And what thing of a sort would that be?"

"Cultural music and dance. Apparently, it's preformed by some exotic band of people from the archipelagos far south west of Suna. Heh—I didn't even know there were lands that far down." The star shaped, periwinkle plant shuttered as Kankuro jiggled it.

"South west?" Gaara turned to face him now. "I don't remember signing off any foreigner clearances…."

"You don't seem to remember a lot of things."

"I do remember that last time you damaged one of my plants shaking it like that…."

"I'll put it back if you promise to come see the show?" Kankuro gently rolled another leaf in between his thumb and index finger.

"No. Now please put it down." Gaara returned to his paperwork.

Kankuro exhaled and placed the plant in its home again. He watched Gaara sift through several new file folders and stamp off approvals and rejections faster than they were read. Kankuro shoulders tensed." Gaara…Temari and I are…concerned about you."

"That's appreciated, but Temari needs to be concerned with her family, not me."

"You are her family." Kankuro contested

"And you have your own wedding you need to help plan."

"Amaya's got this. She's a wedding planner anyway. She insists she only needs me to help pick out some flowers and taste food. But—that's kinda close to what Temari and I are concerned about!"

Gaara closed a folder full of disordered documents. "I'm not following you."

"…You need to put yourself out there."

"What?"

"Dating."

Gaara blinked several times as though his sand particles had strayed into his eyes. "I'm not entertaining this notion."

"Gaara." Kankuro pulled a chair next to him. "C'mon."

Gaara continued to assemble a few packets.

"Hey…."

"Gaara...?"

"This is serious. Temari and I think you should try to get out there more. You're going to have to settle down sooner or later."

Gaara finally looked over at Kankuro with heavily pursed lips and narrowed eyes. "I'm practically married to this village."

"Yeah, but––you can't make love to a village!" Kankuro pointed out.

The back of his chair caught the surprised Kazekage. Kankuro chuckled. "I mean, theoretically, you could…but you probably shouldn't.

Gaara near snorted and shook his head. "I'm happy being single, Kankuro."

"Right, but it's simple math: you add two happy single people together and that sums up to double the happiness."

"Kankuro..."

"Gaara."

"I don't believe it's a necessity to be with someone else simply to feel happy and fulfilled. You should be able to feel that on your own already. And I don't need someone to validate my happy existence if that is what you're thinking."

"I agree with you. But that's not what I was getting at. When you're with someone, it's not about having that other person there simply to validate you. The other person is there to compliment you—strength and weakness wise—and there is this whole other sense of fulfillment you get from that. And it's like…you already feel whole and then there is this new protective kind of shield that comes and wraps itself around you. Yeah—a castle with a strong, new wall!"

Gaara shook his head. "…I swear you twitter pated types are all the same."

"I mean it! You'll see. I can't explain it properly, but it's an experience."

"I'm fine on my own."

"For now."

"I have plenty of other friendships that give me fulfillment in similar fashions."

"For now."

"I also don't want the stresses of a relationship on top of all this." He gestured to his desk.

"For now."

"And for now, I would really like for you to go."

"And I'd really like for you to go out with me tonight."

Gaara studied his brother's face, looking for some place where his faults would show through and he would be able to get out of this. But seeing no crack to slip though in the unpainted, stonewalled face, Gaara finally gave in. "…What time?"

Kankuro nearly jumped out of his seat. "Wait, really?

"What time before I reconsider?"

"The last show tonight is on at ten. So have some of your morning tea blend or something and meet me at the at Kei's " Kankuro rushed to the door. "Temari is going to be so happy to hear this…"

Kankuro trailed off as he left the quarters. Gaara nestled in amongst his papers and shut his eyes for a quick nap. "Just wonderful."


	2. Chapter Two: To Be Captivated

_**Chapter Two: To Be Captivated**_

* * *

Eleven minutes past twelve, the last intermission had ended twenty minutes ago. Kankuro anxiously scanned the jovial crowds of people outside of Kei's restaurant for his pallid younger brother. With only one performance left, Kankuro still held onto the hope that he would show face.

"So...where are these performers from?" As if on cue, Gaara appeared yawning from behind his hand.

"Gaara!" Kankuro about faced. "And just when I started to think that you bailed on me…."

Gaara traced the imprint from his pen on his left cheek. "I apologize, I took a nap at my desk."

"It's happens. Although you missed Amaya––but she was getting tired anyway and decided to head home with her friend." Kankuro began to weave through the crowds towards the entrance. "Well c'mon, the last performance is probably already on for tonight!"

Gaara followed suit after his brother, down the ornate yet contemporary halls of the massive venue. Its dark wooden floors, uncommon in Suna, lead to an enormous atrium covered from floor to ceiling in crisp blue and white mosaic tiles.

There, small lingering crowds of people enjoyed various performers presenting their acts that Gaara assumed had already gone on. The contortionists twisted themselves and the minds of the onlookers as they interweaved and locked in with one another; there were men who ate glass then choked up doves and roses in the direction of the nearest women. Miniature horses tangoed with horse-sized rats at the beck of their handler's whip and there was even a shriveled, bearded woman who seemed to be having a running conversation with her reflection in a mirror. They were bizarre acts, but nothing that truly disturbed the Kazekage; he had faced stranger over the course of his twenty-four years of life.

The pair waded through the tiny sea of people and soon came to a private room where mostly men were seated at tables around a circular dance floor. The air was stale with the smell of alcohol and the only opened windows were lined with people.

A small group of intoxicated jonin, led by the stumbling soberest amongst them, had just staggered away from a table mid circle, nearest the floor as the brother's descended the stairs.

"Look at that! We show up late _and_ get front row seats!" Kankuro plopped down on the right-most chair.

Gaara nodded and took a seat amongst the bottles and overturned glasses. "So I suppose they save the best for last?"

"From what I heard." Kankuro smiled, opening the only unopened bottle of sake on the table. He waved over to a stout and portly waitress and gestured for two cups. She quickly obliged the request then cleared their table.

Just as the waitress poured their drinks, a hooting and cheering started to pick up as the band began to sound. A peculiar beat, primal and provocative, pounded from the behind them. Horns blared in a threatening tone as a young woman in all white rolled along a light blue wall on stage.

As she perched herself stoically against the wall, it was clear to see she was as foreign to the desert as an oak tree sapling; she was exotic, definitely not of any village in all of the Land of Wind––but a pleasing sight no less. Her skin was a soft fawn, warm and lush, and her round face was freckled across just slightly. Her doe eyes were a coy, pale blue like forget-me-nots; and the way she stared, there was no way they could slip one's mind.

Daintily, she strolled to the middle of the stage in her translucent heels, her long, tiered, ruffle train trailing behind. She made eye contact with a few of the jeering men and pulled her feathery cover tighter. Between the slow batting of her lashes, Gaara thought he read discomfort but in the next moment, he spotted a mischievousness as her full lips stretched across. She turned her back to the crowd; her hip cocked, and held her head on her right shoulder. Slowly she let slip her cover, revealing more and more skin until it dropped to the floor along with the jaws of the whistling wolves.

Stepping out, she faced them again and slowly smoothed her hands up along body: from her lacy bottoms to her exposed midriff, around her bandeau, up behind her neck and then finally, to the base of her hair. And with a quick flip of her chocolate curls forward, the music picked up and the real show began.

The rotund singer, a woman whose swarthy face had seen kinder years in her youth, belted out in a language unfamiliar to Gaara. She sang in time to a newer more playful and festive tune as the young dancer rolled her hips from side to side. She danced her way down the stairs of the stage, dodging the grabs and kiss attempts from the nearest men until she made it to the middle of the dance floor.

Perhaps for the second or third time in his life, Gaara was genuinely stunned. His conservative mind urged him to look away, for both her honor and his, but curiosity and awe kept him entranced. He had never seen someone dance like that in Suna or in Konoha, or any village for that matter. The way she moved, she commanded the floor and it was enticing and riveting. He looked to his brother, who with equal visage, could not look away either. Instead, Kankuro headed back a quick shot of sake and passed the other cup to Gaara without skipping a beat.

The dancer shimmied in a circle now, all the while gyrating and giggling. The crowd began to clap in beat and dance a little too; as she got low and snapped back up, so did they, multiple times. Then she arms folded behind her head and turned her back to the brothers, slowing her hip rolling and popping her backside in rhythmic thirds. Gaara could see his skin flush a soft pink and averted his eyes momentarily just as a bottle of champagne popped in her direction. She swiftly spun out of the shower's way though and flirtatiously wagged her finger at the man who shrugged back an apology.

Two chunin, too young to be in a place like this after curfew, soon appeared on either side of her and attempted to dance along. The boys sloppily imitated her, sticking one leg in and out as she toe tapped the floor. They even tried to mimic the same squatted stance with quivering thighs and upward, alternating hands, as best as untrained dancers could. After a while they too, tried to cop a feel on her lithe and slender legs. But she evaded them, spinning forward toward Gaara's table and leaving the two young boys to grope each other's sides. The crowd got a rise out of that and she continued her routine.

The music got slightly faster and she became more impassioned, lifting her train and dancing along with it. All around the circle, she rolled it back and forth, covering then exposing her legs again and again. It drove the more ravenous amongst the men mad. Her chest would be thrust after each spin and the men would reach out for her, hoping she would slip over her train into one of their arms. She whirled back to center into a more seductive sway, snaking her hands up and down her side again.

Her abs and hands rolled fluidly in a similar fashion to the belly dancers of Suna, a gesturing homage to her crowd. They cheered her on as she bent her self backwards with a shimmy. When she was nearly doubled back half, she reached further still to grab her train and wove out of her position all the way to the base stage stairs.

The drum boomed twice, signaling the near end of the song and the dancer began for her finale: a series of thirteen spins across the floor, each faster than the last, with her train in full bloom about her. She sailed across the floor swiftly on the tips of her toes and stopped short before the Kazekage's chair, her left arm reaching out.

In that moment where the both the singer and the horns held their notes, time seemed to have slowed down. Gaara could have counted the beads of sweat along her brow, the frayed strands of hair her bow was losing hold on, or even the sequins and plums on her bandeau if he had not been so focused on her face. He noted the look in her eyes particularly; they were clouded in fierceness—from the passion of her performance—but they concealed what he perceived as a tinge of fear. Subconsciously, Gaara reached out to her, as if to comfort her. There was enough time for the two to touch tips before reality reclaimed them both and she playfully withdrew to the stage through the crowd that engulfed her.

Graceful and proud and out of breath, she smiled as she gathered her cover from the floor. She slightly bowed then ran back stage with a few of the men chasing behind her.

"Well," The older Sand Sibling began. Gaara looked to Kankuro, and then, Kankuro to him. "…Thank God Amaya left."


	3. Chapter Three: To Be Introduced

_**Chapter Three: To Be Introduced**_

* * *

The following day was slightly off routine wise: Gaara had taken a two-hour lunch instead of one. But it was rightfully earned, as he arrived four hours earlier than he was required in order to finish up his excess work.

After he had finished his favorite meal—salted tongue with a berry medley and fried sweet potatoes—he enjoyed a quick stroll in the market district. He took in the food seasoned air and the bustle of life around him with soft eyes. The shoppers and vendors greeted him warmly, offering him free samples of their finest foods and other goods, and a few complimented his leadership skills.

A memory was sparked when a group of boys no older than six whipped past, with a scrawny brown haired boy straggling behind them. Gaara recalled a time when he had not experienced such openness from the villagers, when he was that little child pleading with the others for acceptance. Those days were the grimmest he had ever faced. And so was the process of his maturity—with the awful things that had been done to him and the awful things he had done in respite. But time and forgiveness were saving graces, as he made peace with himself and others and soon grew proud of the individual he had become. And though he was still learning how to properly interact with the villagers, especially with those had once shunned him, he found comfort in the idea that he was finally recognized and relied on.

"Kazekage-sama!" A blonde, grey-eyed girl pulled him out of his thoughts with her shrill voice. She was stacking books on movable metal carts outside of the bookshop "Our store is having another sale again this week; all book are forty percent off. You should come in and shop around!"

Gaara watched the pre-teen enter the earthen building and paused for a moment outside of the shop. He then remembered he needed to read up on peculiar new kind of cactus he had acquired from Shikamaru on behalf of Ino as an extremely late birthday present. And he had just enough time to get what he needed before he had head back to his office.

He pushed past one of the rounded double doors and waved to the elderly shop owner who was half asleep atop the register. Gaara knew the direction he needed to go, but as walked past the aisles he glimpsed the dancer from last night, deeply engulfed in a book beneath the skylight. Curiously, he rounded the other side of the aisle and removed a few stacks of romance novels to spy through the hollow shelves.

Today her attire was more moderate: a pair of black high-waisted pants and a white-coated V-neck crop top with ¾ sleeves. She balanced on her left, white ankle-strap heel and dug the other's cap into the floor as she traced along the words in the book.

"So you've decided to stop in after all?" Gaara turned to his left and saw the blonde from outside approaching him with a massive grin. "Are you in need of any assistance locating a book today?"

Gaara glanced back through the hole relieved to see the dancer had not moved. "I do not believe so. I am just—perusing here and there."

"I see. Then are you looking for any particular type of book? If not, I can make of few suggestions?"

"Well —"

"—Oh, my...Kazekage-sama…" the girl blushed at book in Gaara's hand "I did not take you for the _Icha Icha_ type… but we do have more if you are interested in the series however? …I promise to keep this a secret."

"—My brother is interested in the series." Gaara straight face lied as he quickly discarded the book onto the shelf. "But perhaps you can be of help? I actually need a plant care book specializing in succulents or cacti."

"Oh!" She happily straightened up.

"Do you suppose you would have anything of that nature?"

"Well if we, do… books like that should be in the next aisle over." The young girl led Gaara into the same aisle as the dancer. "Hm. You were actually close to finding them on your own, sir!"

"Thank you." He softly said.

"Never a problem! And here—" she pointed out a couple of books on the shelf. "I know these aren't succulent specific but I'm sure they may have some in depth sections."

"Thank you…" Gaara read her nametag. "Hazuki. You've been most helpful."

"Anything for you, my lord." The girl winked and headed back to the front of the store.

Six feet were all that separated Gaara and the young woman. She had not noticed his presence—or if she did, she paid him no acknowledgement. He could see now that she was reading a book titled _Formal Etiquette and Customs of The Land of Wind._ He narrowed his eyes, interested in why of all books she would read such a dense one. She must have felt his stare bearing into her because she over to her left; but only found him sifting through his own book.

Another group of young girls, with loud whispers and hushed giggling, peered from around the end of the aisle. It did not take long for them to working up the nerve to approach him. They called out to him in unison and nearly destroyed a stand of cookbooks in their excitement. The girls swarmed him: swooning and touching him and trying to persuade him to eat with them, their treat. But he declined, promising them perhaps another time and politely asked for his peace. They eventually complied, saddened, but upbeat that they'd have a chance to group date him at some point.

"You're quite the lady charmer?" The silvery voiced dancer giggled between her fingers.

"Is that how you saw that?" Gaara adjusted his clothing and picked up his book.

"To be honest, I'm not certain what I saw." She turned the page. "But I'm sure those girls meant well."

"Yes. Though they can be a nuisance from time to time."

"I could believe that. Especially when you're trying to read—" she finally looked to him then to his book. " _The Great Big Book of Succulents_."

He only nodded back.

"Hmm…you know, I remember you from last night!" She shifted her weight to her other hip. "Yes, I really couldn't tell if you were appalled by my performance or not."

"Not appalled, no. You dance beautifully. It was only—I have not seen a woman that…scantily clad before." For the first time, Gaara was conscious of that fact and was not sure if he should be embarrassed or proud of it.

"Ah...well I certainly do not meet men like you often." Showing no visual judgment over his statement, she held out a manicured hand for him to accept. "My name is Sana."

" I am Gaara." Confused, he slowly met a hand with her and allowed her to shake.

"Haven't you ever shaken hands before?"

"Well that's not really… customary here."

"I could tell, you're still holding on." She laughed.

Gaara released her. "I apologize."

"No, don't! You see, where I come from that's how we formally say hello and goodbye. But that's why I'm reading this book: to help me interact with the people properly." She shook the fat brown book before her chest. "This incident was just apart of the learning process."

He nodded, then professed, "When greeting people here, it is simpler to bow or nod you head. For both greetings and farewells of formal and informal sorts."

"Hmm…That is something I had noticed…."

Gaara gave her a small smile. But before he could get another word in, the watch clipped to his pocket began to buzz urgently. His lunch was over and her had to return to his office.

"Forgive me for being curt, Sana. I must get going. There is business I must attend to that cannot wait."

Sana flashed her straight white teeth. "That's understandable, please go ahead. It was a pleasure chatting with you anyway."

"Likewise." He held out his left hand, but she bowed.

Sana laughed, grasping his hand from under her. "I'm sure the next time we meet we will have this greeting issue down."

"Yes." Gaara let go and began to drift away. "'Till then."


	4. Chapter Four: To Be Formally Visited

_**Chapter Four: To Be Formally Visited**_

* * *

Gaara and his council spent the rest of previous evening preparing for the first visit of the new Daimyo. This was not to be an ordinary state visit to see how Sunagakure was fairing post war.

The Daimyo wished to discuss a proposition he had written a month ago to revive the economic state of the whole country. The man hand only been elected to office about three months prior, but he wasted no time in setting high goals. Ferocious ambition was one trait that preceded him, along with the rumors of his vast wealth.

In fact, every rumor Gaara heard about the fourth Daimyo appeared as half-truths when compared to his live form the following afternoon. In the cloudy midday he arrived in Sunagakure, contained within a solid gold palanquin that could have been mistaken for a miniature sun. It was proceeded and succeeded by rows of horses, two hundred in total, that were formal gifts of political unity to the hidden village. He brought along only one hundred of his retainers to drive the herd; dressed in their finest armor and flying high his colors and insignia—a quad-sectioned black diamond with four white dots within a ring—on every _Nobori*, Uma-Jirashi*,_ and _Sashimono*._ The buildings of Sunagakure reflected all shades of gold, purple, and white as the procession marched along to the Kazekage's headquarters. Indeed this new Daimyo was not only wealthy, but he was extraneously affluent.

The herald, a diminutive man whose white _sugata_ robe began to buckle and part from tightness, stopped before the Kazekage and his council. "May I formally introduce for the first time before you, Kazekage-sama and your honorable council, his just and esteemed excellency, the ruler of the Land of Wind: Dorobōn-sama." He huffed in one breath. He bowed low, dabbing sweat off his face, and slid left as two retainers parted the white silk curtains and revealed the new Daimyo.

As he stepped out, he towered over Gaara by a whole foot and Dorobōn's powdered complexion made the latter seem tan. His long blonde hair was a shade close to a lemon's pith, and it was held above the sandy ground by a small child; along with the sleeves of his purple robes by two other identical children with powdered white faces and bowl cuts.

Their eyes met, pale pink to pale blue-green, and both men bowed in unison.

"Accept my gifts to your village, Lord Gaara, on behalf of myself and the nobles of Sempōji city." He flamboyantly commanded through his nose, as he stood erect.

Without looking over, Gaara could see Baki and Kankuro, the guard captain, exchange looks of concern from around the white curtain of his hat. At one point or another, he was certain whatever they were thinking would be voiced. "Sunagakure…accepts."

"Excellent! Now let us be on to your chambers? My visit will be short as I do have a few state visits to preform promptly afterwards—so let us discuss the matters at hand?" His fingers snapped and his most of retainers led the horses away. The rest poured into headquarters after the Daimyo, Kazekage, council, and guard.

Gaara led the group of thirty to the meeting room that housed the statues of the four previous Kazekage. After the three children adjusted his hair and robes, the Daimyo seated himself at the ellipse shaped table with Gaara and the five councilmen. The children left the room in single file as the remaining retainers and guard orderly lined the walls.

"Allow me first to commend you, Lord Gaara. After that dreadful ordeal of a war, I think it is fair to say that through your valiant efforts, you have improved relations with the other nations dramatically. That was something neither your predecessors nor mine could accomplish in their lifetimes. Truly, you have served Sunagakure and the Land of Wind superbly."

"You're too gracious, Lord Dorobōn."

"Please, I only utter truths." He lightly fanned a heavily ringed hand. "And I have heard more marvelous things still..."

Gaara sat up straighter in his seat to mask his mild discomfort. Compliments were not something he had mastered receiving on his list of proper social interactions.

"Yet I will not flatter you further. Certainly you are aware of the reason behind my visitation?" He reached his right hand back and a retainer filled it with a folder. Two other retainers passed out identical folders to all seated. Gaara thumbed his open and read over the title of the document, _Proposition: Maritime Expansion._

"Now…I was very pleased that you had received this proposition so well, Lord Gaara. And to have it returned so quickly with your pre-approving seal proved your eagerness. Should you and your council approve of its entirety, this could enrich the country in more ways than one."

To those around him, Gaara seemed in the moment, though he was actually a thousand years away in furrowed thought. Perhaps his recent headaches were finally taking their toll on his memory but the truth was Gaara vaguely remembered reading this proposition at all, let alone signing off on it. This was highly abnormal for him, even on his worst days, to be blanking out on such an important matter. He scanned key words here and there and some of it seemed familiar. But largely he felt clueless, akin to if he were young and in the academy again and a pop quiz had been sprung on material never taught. So he sat there, stone-faced: drifting in and out of the conversation while quickly rereading the ten pages he frantically prayed were nothing intensely binding for the village.

"…Then Lord Dorobōn could you elaborate please? How exactly will this be beneficial to Sunagakure? In the time this council has had to read over the proposition, it appears that we will be expending more of our resources in the efforts to… _explore land_?" Sajō carefully chose his last word. As always, his primary concern was how the village would fair when presented with new challenges and opportunities.

"Indeed, I am requesting the village to expend additional resources in this venture but not an overly taxing amount. I firmly believe what is allotted will be made back profit wise tenfold."

"Yes in speculation but sir, in asking for—" The heavily bearded Gōza looked up from his spread of papers, "a little over a third of our shinobi to partake in something like this is quite a risky gamble. Especially in the sense that if they're travelling to lands unknown, there is the chance they may not return. And those who do return, let's not forget we could risk many other things—plague being my top concern…."

"Admittedly, there is no bypassing those potential issues. Even my own retainers that are to be charged with this mission are aware of this. But for the dignity and prosperity of their country they will gladly take the risk. They are more focused on what is to be gained than what could be lost."

Both Sajō and Gōza nodded; these were words they like too hear.

Dorobōn continued," Surely, your shinobi shall be honored to partake in such a cause in which that they could bring another sense of integrity and pride to their village. So to answer your first question, Councilman Sajō, Sunagakure will receive the fairest portion—half of whatever is acquired bounty wise. Aside said honor"

The council quieted momentarily and the Daimyo pleasingly adjusted his rings.

"And what are those portions of bounty you are referring to, Lord Dorobōn?" Baki chimed.

"Why new territories, dominions, and mandates of course."

Baki narrowed his eyes and the Daimyo noticed. "Is it not tempting to have additional land that may be more fertile and lush than our own? Consider too, that we may no longer have to rely so heavily on the other countries for live stock and agriculture in the future…."

"Quite true." The beady-eyed, mousey Ryūsa piped up. "That would be an asset worth gaining. I could imagine the taxes in the village and surrounding towns decreasing, too."

"I should also like to point out that acquiring new lands should be an asset in a more strategic manor also." The Daimyo batted his purple and gold shadowed eyes

"How so?" Baki's interest had piqued.

The cataract-eyed Jōseki answered before Dorobōn could. "Recently, both the Land of Earth and the Land of Water expanded into islands and subcontinents nearest our waters and intend to expand farther out still. Security wise, this is a danger now that they have easier access to invade us."

"We are not at war, Jōseki." Gōza reminded the old man, fearing he would begin another longwinded rant against the Kazekage's militaristic choices.

"And all these years later that is a blessing. However for how much long shall this peace remain? What will become of us should things fall through? No, I for one believe that Sunagakure should always be on the move and should always be in preparation for the worst."

"Yes, but consider that other countries may not have malintent behind their expansions—" Ryūsa argued. "Perhaps they too are looking for more promising lands to care better for their people?"

"That's naïve thinking. Our intentions do not create our realities, Ryūsa, our actions do. Say for now everything is altruistic and well meaning—but again, you must consider that the peace we currently have could be breached and broken. Shouldn't Sunagakure do what it can now to prevent our own destruction?"

"That's paranoia." Sajō sighed "But not farfetched truth."

"Precisely why I believe that this expansion will be rewarding in more ways than one." The Daimyo concluded the squabble. "That last war's aftershocks are still being felt throughout the Land of Wind. We have only fertile land with new resources and militaristic vantage points to gain. Councilman Jōseki is absolutely correct: the time ripe for acting, benignly, of course.

The council nodded in agreement.

"Lord Gaara, you have been awfully silent?" Dorobōn pressed his lavender bottom lip with a long matching fingernail.

"I usually allow my council voice their concerns and issues before I speak." He stated, timely finishing up his reread. "Ultimately a vote for this proposition should happen before it is officially passed or rejected. All in favor or opposed, should say so now."

"Aye." Jōseki couldn't have spat the word faster.

Sajō rubbed his cheek and Gōza pinched his beard. They exchanged glances with Ryūsa before committing their three favors to the motion. A moment passed before Baki lowered his head, seemingly reluctant, and admitted his favor.

"So it seems all are in agreeance? And you Lord Gaara? You have final say and you hardly voiced an opinion?"

"Before I bind myself and this village to anything, I want to add to this proposition an important clause."

"What would you wish?"

"Though it was not discussed whom will be leading the factions of men, I assuming you naturally would like to lead since you have decided on this expansion, Lord Dorobōn. But I want it written that the Shinobi of this village are still under my sovereign control and therefore any motions regarding their deployments will have to be seconded by myself before any moves are made."

"Of course." Dorobōn flatly stated. His earlier enthusiasm seemed to wane. "Anything else?"

"Should at any point this be breached, it will be considered an act of treason."

"Do you not trust my intentions?" he near hissed.

"As Councilman Jōseki stated, intentions do not become our realities, our actions do. In the end, I have the best interest for this village at heart and will protect all of my people at all costs."

"With such words, you paint it so that our country is divided into two?" Dorobōn stiffened. "Are we still not unified?

"To an extent we are still divided." Gaara reminded him. " Relations between our village and Capital have always been contractually codependent in nature."

"True…." Dorobōn tapped two nails anxiously against the table.

"However, do not mistake my words for saying cooperation between us is impossible. For this to succeed, you and I must always agree on either party's notions regarding this expansion. If there is a disagreement, all progress shall be halted until a compromise is reached."

Dorobōn smiled slyly. "Those are terms I certainly agree with. Any thing else you wish to discuss?"

Gaara closed his eyes and thought hard and quickly if he had forgotten anything. "…For now, no."

"Then you will sign proper documentation within a week's time to give clearance to commence shortly after?"

Gaara quickly studied his council and brother: Jōseki fervently nodded in agreement, Gōza and Sajō folded their hands and gave a reassuring smiles, Ryūsa fiddled with the chain of his bracelet, nodding lowly to himself, and Baki inhaled deeply just as Kankuro exhaled. "You have my word, Lord Dorobōn."

"Splendid!" Dorobōn clapped his hands three times and his child servants entered the room to walk him out. "Indeed, this will bring about a marvelous new age to the Land of Wind. This is not a choice you will regret."

* * *

Terms:

* _Nobori, Uma-Jirashi,_ and _Sashimono : These are types of ornaments and flags that are flown in battle usually by warriors._

 _*Sugata: A type of garment that is usually worn by servants of the court._

* * *

 _….Please R &R :]_


	5. Chapter Five: Part One: To Be Unsure

_**Chapter Five: Part One: To Be Unsure**_

* * *

Evening was on the threshold and as with every night, Suna was beginning to come to life. This was a natural state of being for the inhabitants who lived in a place where a normal day's temperature could range from eighty-five to one hundred and ten degrees. That being a rough circumstance, most of the people's daily routines were more or less nightly ones.

High above the streets in his office, Gaara could hear the murmurs of the wandering crowds picking up from the half open window behind him. Under the low light of the overhead lamp, he reread the original document of the proposition for the umpteenth time just as a quick rapport sounded from the other side of the door.

A low voice called, "It's me."

"Come in, Kankuro."

And he did, wiping his face paint off and lowering his hood.

Gaara rolled his shoulders. "You have keen timing. There is something I wanted to ask you… am I—"

"—Going to go blind? Yes." Kankuro quit cleaning his face to raise the dimmer light to its brightest.

"No." Gaara hissed at both the brightness and statement. "I wanted to your thoughts on the proposition from earlier. Please be honest?"

"My honest thoughts? Well, I think it sounds promising but I'm always wary."

Gaara nodded with a covered yawn.

"But considering the fact that Suna's economy has been stagnant for close to eight years now, it also seems like a tempting venture worth getting into."

Gaara could not deny this fact. Even before the war, Sunagakure's economy was not a thriving one. It was one that was gamble and risk, one that's sufferable years outnumbered the prosperous ones. In sharp contrast to Konohagakure—a village that made revenue off of everything ranging from cheap hire shinobi to sheer tourism—Sunagakure's economy was surviving, but slowly slipping away.

Most money that came in post war was gained through internal trading and affairs within the country, between the many tribes and villages and through the few exports the country had to offer the others. This was one of the few regrets Gaara had about his leadership: he brought the village strength and peace but not wealth.

"But like I said I'm always wary." Kankuro unzipped his flak jacket. "That new Daimyo gave me an odd feeling that I can't really place. And the way he displays his wealth is too flamboyant. That's something I'm concerned about…"

"As am I." Gaara breathed.

"That always seems to be the nature of Lords and nobles, though, to show off in excess. And that's a trait I can't trust."

"So then do you think it is a mistake that we are working together?"

"You know this conversation could run in circles, right?"

Gaara furrowed his brow and rubbed the nape of his neck. "Do you?"

"…My feeling aside, I say it's too soon to jump that fence." Kankuro scratched the back of his neck. "You know even before your rule, the village had to partner with plenty of questionable characters in the past to keep afloat. And that's what we are going to have to do now with this. So my feelings can be buried for the time being."

"Indeed."

"We just need to go into this partnership with both our minds and eyes open..." The conversation paused as Gaara somberly looked to his slowly blooming cacti garden and Kankuro took that moment to study him closer.

In all the years his brother seamlessly ran the village, Kankuro had never thought he'd be asked such questions of serious guidance. The big brotherly part of him felt proud and ready; it had yearned for a moment like this. But more importantly, it made him concerned. He watched Gaara rub his temples and collapse into a hunch over the document. Though his eyes were already deeply ringed dark, Kankuro noticed extra sagging to Gaara's lids and a few new creases at the corners of his lips. All this second-guessing coupled with appearing so tired and sickly worried him.

"Listen," Kankuro pulled a small water bottle from his jacket pocket and offered it to him. "Your job is not an easy one. So my opinion could only count for only so much. But I think that you're assuming too quickly this is going to be a mistake."

"Is that really what you believe?"

"Yes. And sure, I can absolutely imagine all the risks and loss we could face and am wary of them—but I hope what we could gain out of this will be worth it in the end. The village could really benefit from this.

"Mmm."

"At the end of the day, I believe that you made the best decision based on your knowledge, gut feeling, and the council's input." Kankuro confidently reaffirmed.

"Yes…but that's wherein the issue lies."

"With…the council?" Kankuro drew a chair closer and placed the water on the desk. "They didn't seem opposed...for once."

"No." He deeply exhaled, opening the bottle.

"So you intuitively feel you've made a wrong choice then?"

"It's not that either, Kankuro." Gaara opened a small pill bottle and washed down a single dosage of the pink headache relieving pills. "You know that––to you of all people––I will not lie. So when I say to you that I sat at that table this afternoon, believing I knew what this meeting would be about and I did not, you must believe me then? Because that's the honest truth, I found myself clueless in a whirlwind of words and it felt nightmarish."

Kankuro blinked at the off phrasing. "I…really am not following you…."

"What I am trying to say is that I had never read that proposition a day before today. I don't even remember receiving it in the first place." Gaara recapped the bottle of water. "I was utterly unprepared for this meeting. And as the Daimyo and council had their back and forth, I sat there fervently reading it over."

Kankuro did notice his brother's withdrawal during the first part of the meeting and rationalized at the time that his brother was probably preparing his speaking points. But with the truth revealed, Kankuro was unsure how to react to the information. All he visibly could do was keep his facial expression unwavering so as to not worry his sibling. "Sorry, but I find that impossible. You approved it so you had to have read it before. That seal was not forged right?"

"It definitely appears to be mine." Gaara ran a finger over the black ink.

"Then maybe you just blanked out? It happens with stress you know?"

"I feel near ashamed to admit that that could be a possibility. And I feel doubly so now that the whole situation is over."

"Consider too, that if the council thought something foul of the proposition, they wouldn't have allowed it to pass either, even long before this since you all review everything, in time, together. So in that regard, no harm there."

"True." Gaara breathed. "But brother, you're being too nonchalant. I don't think you understand the severity of my actions."

"I do. But I also understand that mistakes like this happen—"

"Mistakes cannot happen often when you're in my position. Especially ones like this one. I have to worry about the welfare of every single person in this village and to an extent, the country. My actions could have a high reverberations if they are not thought out well ...the stakes are just too costly…." He trailed off rubbing the knot in his neck.

Kankuro could hear in his brother's tone that he was internally crushing himself beneath the weight of his worries. He knew Gaara's position was not one to take lightly, but Kankuro only wished he would allow himself a little leniency like some of the other Kage. Still, Gaara was a perfectionist—not one to gamble on luck and be grateful to good fortune entirely—and was going to punish himself for his shortcomings with work.

"I still think you should go home and rest."

"I can't. Not until I sort myself out here first." Gaara spread his hand across the papers.

"You really think that's logical in your current state? "

"I won't feel eased a moment sooner."

Kankuro pinched his eyebrows and took a pointed tone to stab at his brother's stubbornness. "Fine. Then do you remember any of the prior meetings with the council concerning this?"

"Mmm…"

"Or the day you may had first received this proposal?

"…I can't recall…?"

"See, this is why I think you need to go home and rest."

"Kankuro…"

"I'm serious."

An unwavering stare match between their eyes quickly took place. Were they ten years younger, Kankuro would have never initiated such a bout, or had attempted to tell Gaara how to conduct himself. He would have submitted. But those old fears had no grounds any longer and Kankuro persisted, unrelenting. "Why do you insist on being a stubborn workaholic? Just put this off until tomorrow."

Gaara remained silent, his face resolute.

"Fine. I might have a solution then." Kankuro finally broke the staring match. "Why don't you contact the official admin who documents all of your correspondences and handles your paper work before and after you see it? They should be able to tell you when you received this document and when you sealed it—right down to the time of day."

"That will only solve one part of the problem though..."

"But it is a start in solving it, right?"

Gaara looked over to his desk phone and nearly reached out for it. But he realized, just as Kankuro spoke, a small issue in dialing to his Admin.

"Everyone, with the exception of the overnight security and ourselves, has gone home for the night. So I guess it really will have to wait until tomorrow…" Kankuro slyly smiled, he was pleased to think he outwitted Gaara.

"You do realize I could have anyone here at my call with in moment's notice?" Gaara's hand hovered above the phone now.

Kankuro sucked his teeth. "Right, but I mean why—?"

Kankuro halted and noticed the water in the bottle began to jump about. The glass of the window began to shake violently as shrill screams and yells filled the air. Both brothers rushed to the large circular windows and watched as people fled out of the way of the river of horses that rapidly flooded the streets.

"Never mind, it can wait." Gaara stated as he opened the window wide and leapt through it.

Pluckily smiling, Kankuro followed suit.

* * *

 _…Please R &R. I love feedback you guys. :]_


End file.
